A pheromone is a chemical signaling compound naturally produced by many animals that elicits a predictable and specific behavioral response in another member of the same species. Pheromone compounds and functions vary and are thought to include alarm pheromones, food trail pheromones, reproductive pheromones, and probably many others affecting animal behavior. Although originally and most well documented in insect species, pheromones are the subject of increasing study with recognition growing regarding the role that pheromones play in modifying the behavior of mammalian species.
In mammals pheromones are thought to be detected by olfactory membranes or by the vomeronasal organ (VNO or Jacobson's organ), which is positioned between the nose and mouth and functions as the first stage of the accessory olfactory system. However, unlike regular olfactory membranes, the VMO is connected directly to the mid-brain and thus enjoys the shortest organ-to-brain distance in mammals. This feature allows pheromones present in extremely small quantities to selectively trigger certain biochemical processes in the animal. Moreover, pheromone signals go directly to subconscious areas of brain without being processed by the conscious brain, and thus pheromone effects are both rapid and subconscious. While the precise mechanisms underlying pheromone effects on the mammalian brain remain to be further explored and characterized, a growing body of evidence indicates clear behavioral effects likely involving at least hormonal responses. For example, studies of the house mouse have revealed a complex pheromone communication system for signaling inter-male aggression and dominance, mating readiness, and for signaling stress to the other members of the colony. All of these behaviors have demonstrated correlations with hormonal pathways. Pheromone effects may also be mediated by basic olfactory mechanisms and behavioral effects associated with olfactory processing. For example, olfactory processing is known to be important for newborn mammals. Newborns, including humans, can identify the mother from her scent. This process may be crucial to bonding and survival and is thought a likely candidate for involving pheromone mechanisms in mammals. Thus, growing evidence is consistent with an important role for pheromones in controlling mammalian behavior, and particularly those behaviors associated with bonding, socialization, aggression, and stress.
In domestic, farm, and zoo animals, including dogs, cats, horses, swine, cattle, tigers, lions, bears, elephants, etc., fear and anxiety arising from various sources frequently result in harmful or annoying behaviors that are not well tolerated by the affected animal, other animals or human owners/handlers. For example, separation anxiety in dogs frequently results in soiling, excessive chewing or licking, property destruction, constant barking, and hyperactivity. Pet cats under stress, for instance, from the introduction of a new cat to the household, will often spray, scratch, claw, and make other displays of aggression. Generally, a need is recognized for compositions and methods that can be used on any affected domestic, farm, or zoo animal to control such undesirable behaviors.
It is an object of the present invention to develop an animal behavioral control system and device that can be worn by an animal to be treated with the pheromone composition and which is always in the presence of an animal in order to provide a consistent and long-term behavior treatment regimen to an animal exhibiting stress-related behavior disorders. However, because the pheromone compositions of the present invention contain a blend of natural fatty acids, it can be difficult to prepare a solid polymeric delivery device for use with the pheromone compositions. The necessity for including high amounts of fatty acids in the polymeric article can lead to undesirable results, such as the formation of fatty acid oil residue on the surface of the device, release rates of the pheromone composition that are unacceptably fast, the production of polymeric articles that are too soft and can easily be pulled apart with tension, or polymeric material that cannot be extruded at high or low temperatures. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to prepare solid polymeric delivery devices, such as collars, ear tags, or the like, that does not extrude the components at high temperatures, but rather processes the ingredients under conditions of lower temperature than are normally used in the art of polymeric extrusion.